thechallengefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Rtv9500/MyChallenge XVIII: Cutthroat
Format Thirty new competitors, ranging from fresh new faces ready to take their first crack at the game to hardened vets willing to do whatever it takes to win, are arriving in the imperious, stunning and majestic land of tsars ready to compete in the one of the toughest challenges yet. With $300,000 at stake, nobody will take this challenge lightly. This season of The Challenge features a brand new format, consisting of three teams — White vs. Blue vs. Red. A race to the "Gulag" was held to determine the selections of the teams to obtain what they think are randomly placed matryoshka. The twist is that three players that finished last in the race were given the colored nesting dolls, signifying their status as the team captains. Those three selected players, alternating between male and female, until each team was split evenly — five men and five women on each team — see Cast and Draft sections below. The three teams will participate in numerous challenges (sometimes called "missions"), which are followed by an elimination challenge, known as the "Gulag." The team who wins a challenge will receive a cash prize of $20,000 to be banked in their team bank accounts, as well as winning immunity from the Gulag. The two losing teams will then be forced to choose one player of each gender from their own teams for possible elimination. Each player will cast secret votes to decide which two men and two women will battle in same-gender Gulags. The winning players will rejoin their respective teams and stay in the game for a chance at a share of $120,000, while the losing players will be eliminated from the game. In the event a vote is tied, a run-off vote is conducted. If the run-off does not resolve the tie, the player going into the Gulag from the opposing team selects any (same-sex) member of the other team to send to the Gulag. But there are always twists and turns in this game so they better watch out! This challenge will do it's best ensure that only the strongest players will emerge victorious because things are about to get cutthroat. So tune in. Location: Saint Petersburg, Russia Cast || || |} :Note: Frank Sweeney (RW: San Diego (2011)) and Trishelle Cannatella (RW: Las Vegas (2002)) were brought into the competition at the end of Episode 8 to compete in the Gulag a Kayla and Amber were set to compete in the "Die Hard" Gulag in Episode 3; however, Amber quit the game because she did not want to participate in the game without her husband Ethan, who was just eliminated in the Gulag. Therefore, no female Gulag was held. b Kayla was rushed to the hospital after she suffered a concussion at the "The World Is Not Enough" challenge in Episode 5. Prior to the "Bust It Open" challenge in Episode 6, T. J. Lavin delivered the news that Kayla was medically prohibited from competing, and he was subsequently removed from the competition. c CT, Derrick, Susie and Alicia were selected for the Gulag in Episode 8. However, instead of facing off in same-gender Gulags, each player was met with a shocking twist when Frank and Trishelle were brought into the game. Each player was set up in same-gender battles to face Frank and Trishelle, respectively, in the "Back Up Of Me" Gulag, in a competition for who could knock over their own barrel faster. Draft Elimination chart * The White Team contestants in the final challenge were Andre, Cami-Li, CT and Mark. * The Blue Team contestants in the final challenge were Brandon, CM Punk, David, Jemmye and Katie. * The Red Team contestants in the final challenge were Alicia and Theresa. Cutthroat progress || |} Category:Blog posts